Wheelchairs and similar conveyances remain a critical part to allowing mobility for individuals with injuries or medical conditions that otherwise prevent them from walking or make walking more difficult. While many standard wheelchair designs perform adequately, they typically have a number of drawbacks for the user. For example, exerting force manually on the wheelchair wheels is often not the most efficient use of force for a user. In another example, small front wheels and fixed footrests make it difficult for the user to roll over raised objects, such as street curbs. In a final example, many wheelchairs lack any type of upper back and head support for the user. In some or all of the above respects, refinements to commonly used wheelchair designs could greatly improve the user's experience and enjoyment.